Amor Perdido
by Kawa-san
Summary: Amar puede hacerte feliz o te pede hacer sufrir...


**Amor perdido**

Jamás creí que el dolor de perder a alguien a quién amas era tan grande; yo lo ame tanto tiempo, nos conocimos de una manera extraña pero nos hicimos grandes amigos con el transcurso del tiempo, era pequeña tal vez, pero me di cuenta que era como un hermano al que amaba mucho y al que no quería perder.

Viví a su lado tantas cosas; me enseño las maravillas del mundo, un mundo que no conocía, me demostró lo que era el valor, me mostró que en el mundo hay más de lo que ven mis ojos y fue por él que mi cambio se hizo radical…

Una mañana deje mis muñecas, mis juguetitos de niña y más cuando los cambie por una espada y fue, cuando los vestidos nunca más los volví a sacar de mis cosas. Él se sorprendió al verme con mi túnica, pero comprendió que era parte de mí esa forma de ser; jamás me trató como una niña cualquiera, me trato, como su AMIGA…

Estuve con él desde que tenía cinco años hasta que, cuando era su cumpleaños de él (y yo ya tenía 7 años cumplidos) fui a buscarlo a desearle un feliz día, pero la escena con la que me encontré, no fue la mejor que uno deseara.

¡Su casa se encontraba en llamas y casi destruida! Lo llamé con desesperación, pero nunca me contestó; volví a llamar insistentemente, ya con la voz quebrada y apunto de comenzar a llorar…

El incendio terminó, y entré al lugar; logré ver el cuerpo de su madre y de su padre, pero no el de él… tuve una pequeña esperanza: Él aún estaba vivo…

No puedo decir que mi vida fuera la mejor de todas; desgracia tras desgracia.

Ese mismo año, mi madre murió a manos de una criatura que jamás había vito en mi vida; a pesar de que hice todo lo que pude por salvarla, mi cuerpo era demasiado pequeño como para enfrentarme a tal criatura; con decir que casi muero es todo lo que puedo decir de esa cosa… lo último que recuerdo es que esa criatura me atacó con su gran hacha en el pecho, dejándome una enorme, pero no profunda, herida, y después mi madre me cogió entre sus brazos, me ocultó y después… escuché un grito de una mujer, mi madre debió ser, todo estaba perdido, creí que ahí moriría desangrando y sola...

Había perdido la conciencia, pero después comencé a abrir mis ojos con mucha dificultad; no podía mover mi cuerpo, pero comencé a escuchar un par de voces hablando, una ya muy débil y otra sollozando…

-"Pero, no puedes dejarme ahora, ella aún es demasiado joven… te necesita más a ti que a mi"- era la voz de mi padre

-"Creo que… mi hora a llegado… sé q-que tu podrás… cuidar bien de nuestra querida hija… díse- díselo cuando sea… tiempo… ella debe enterarse… ella de… debe de saber la verdad…"- mi madre cada vez hablaba con más dificultad, ¿decirme qué, ¿de qué debía enterarme?... no lo comprendía… pero después olvidé eso y pensé "_como es que estoy aquí con vida, ¿será que mi padre vio a esa criatura y la mató él con su espada? ¿Él me salvó?"_. Era lo más lógico, solo mi padre nos pudo haber salvado, pero solo yo sobrevivía.

Mi padre rogaba a las Diosas de Hyrule que la salvaran, pero ya nada se podía hacer, mi madre moriría frente a mi padre. Escuchaba atentamente que decían hasta que mi madre cada vez ya no podía hablar claramente se despidió de mi padre

-"T-te… a-a-a-amo…". Se despidió mi madre; mi padre lloraba en silencio… y yo lloraba por dentro, me dolía saber que mi madre se sacrificó por mí, por su única hija…

Quería sentir un abrazo de mi padre en ese momento, entonces con la voz más serena que pude le llame- "Padre…"- él se acercó a mi, debió suponer que preguntaría por mi madre, pero fui sensata-"¿por qué no puedo mover mi cuerpo?"- pregunté con voz débil, a lo que solo me contestó que era una medicina para que las heridas no me dolieran tanto, que en unos minutos pasaría…

Unos días después, él y yo nos mudamos… ahí fue cuando me volví una niña fría como el hielo.

Pasaron dos largos años para mi, no cabe por decir que extrañaba a mi madre, pero ese año, conocí a una niña que me ayudó a cambiar de nuevo…

Siete años pasamos juntas, pero, mi padre enfermó gravemente y yo decidí comprar una medicina lejos del Pueblo del castillo de Hyrule; en mi camino conocí a alguien que me acompaña aún.

Regresé, pero, lo peor pasó… mi padre murió y mi mejor amiga había sido secuestrada; un dolor profundo llegó a mi corazón de nueva cuenta, pero al menos no estaba sola, mi nuevo amigo me acompañaba, y junto a él volví a encontrarme con mi querida amiga, pero la felicidad no me duró mucho; lo único que podíamos hacer era tomar la trifuerza para salvar nuestro hogar y nos decidimos por abrir la puerta pero no logramos el cometido y siete sabios había que encontrar; difícil fue el viaje pero todo se logra.

Estábamos por dirigirnos al último templo cuando, aquel, casi hermano que tuve, apareció de una manera sorprendente; estuve con él mucho tiempo y la alegría que me daba volver a verlo era inmensa; tal vez lo conocí de muy niña, pero al parecer mis sentimientos habían madurado al igual que yo. Al parecer él también no se había olvidado de mi, pero lo malo, es que cuando crees que todo ya estará bien, siempre algo malo ocurrirá; no solo casi perdí a mi nuevo amigo, si no, que cuando estábamos por liberar a un sabio, él se interpuso para salvar mi vida… ¡Tantos años esperé con la esperanza de que él estuviera vivo! ¡Tanto tiempo fue mi espera! ¡Tanto fue no olvidarle! Y ahora… lo perdí en un instante para siempre… en esa ocasión, obtuvimos una victoria amarga, un hombre a quién nunca olvidaré… un muchacho que nunca dejé de amar…

Mi buen amigo me logró consolar y lo iba a intentar olvidar, pero hoy, lo peor ha pasado… relato este desde un instante; en un segundo todo esto pasó por mi mente… ahora lo veo de nuevo, pero sus facciones son las de un mal hombre… me engañó… me utilizó.

El sonido de dos metales sonaron al, casi, unisono… he soltado mi escudo y mi espada, he bajado la guardia… me arrodillo y estoy dejando mi orgullo… las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas… ¿será que mi amiga me engañó también? ¿Y mi nuevo amigo? ¿Todos me han engañado?... él se ha acercado a mi… con su dulce voz me intentó hacer reflexionar –_"Te engaño a ti y a mi… ese podrá ser su cuerpo, pero no su alma… decide que harás; luchar a mi lado, o permitir que te mate por el sentimiento que tienes hacia él"_- ¡Sabias fueron sus palabras y su nombre pronuncié!… mi amigo me demostró que podría superar el dolor de un, Amor Perdido…-"Link…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Mi primer oneshot de Zelda, no me gustaría decir quién lo relata, ya después se darán cuenta.**

**Lo sé, lo sé, debería concluir o, por lo menos, terminar mis otros fics, pero la escuela no me da el tiempo (a pesar de que voy con una amiga que también escribe fics: MarisolBlack), pero a mi me cuesta mucho la inspiración, pero aún así, espero tener para hoy un capítulo más o en El Retorno de Hyrule o en El Poder de la Trifuerza, ya veré cual concluyo primero… Bueno, se despide de ustedes su servidora:**

**.:.Linktloz.:.**


End file.
